To See From a New Eye
by Rika Youso Okami
Summary: Heero becomes a dog and Relena doesn't catch on, while wondering why a kind-hearted breed is being so emotionless. I'm not great at reviews but I'm sure the fan-fic will be great. Please no flaming - I love constructive criticism. This is my first fan-fic
1. Chapter 1

"Heero!" Relena yelled after Heero

"Stay there! Don't move!" Heero called out to Relena as he ran after the man that had tried to murder her. Heero had turned several corners, and climbed over a few fences as he pursued his target. He wasn't about to let an assassin escape him. Heero quickly stopped running and attempted to duck - just as his target had - to dodge the huge pole that was swung at him from some sort of machine. Heero grunted as the pole rammed into his mid section and held him firmly against the ally wall. "You really thought I would be foolish enough to try to kill Relena with you around? I'm not like other humans you come across, you know." The older man chuckled. He was slightly over weight, with blond hair, and green eyes. He smirked as he took out a needle from his pocket, and uncovered the sharp end. "I hope you enjoy being an animal for a short while before your death. You will stay a dog until the next full moon. That is when you will die from this poison." He approached Heero and grabbed his arm. "Now, now, you can't fight it. It will only tire you more." He laughed out before stabbing the needle into Heero's muscular shoulder, and injected the potion.

Heero grabbed at his shoulder - wishing he could rip the meat from himself - and groaned as he felt the ice cold, and burning liquid travel through his body. Slowly, he heard his grunts and groans of pain become low growls, and he could feel his entire skeletal structure change shape. He could see nothing, do to his inability to open his eyes as he tried to fight the pain. His pores tingled as fur sprouted from his body, the same color as his hair. His ears became floppy, and his hands and feet became paws. Finally, the bar let him fall to the floor and he managed to stand slightly. "Ok, so I'm a dog. I will still kill you, and protect Relena." Heero growled as he stepped towards the man - his soft paws merely making a clicking noise of nail hitting cement.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak dog." The man laughed. "But if you want to fight, why not fight my guard dog? I know you like challenges, so I think a pit-bull will do nicely." He whistled, and a blue pit-bull sprang from around the corner. Heero's first reaction was to hit it, but only succeeded it scratching it slightly on the muzzle, and received a painful bite to the side of his neck. Heero growled and attempted to bite back, but couldn't reach due to the dog being latched on the side of his neck. The dog was fiercely shaking what he had in his mouth, but it seemed Heero had extra skin. He was in the body of an eight month old Chocolate Labrador, since he himself wasn't quite finished growing - being merely six-teen. With another growl, Heero ripped himself free, but lost a good chunk of skin in the process. He spun around and lowered himself under the pit-bull's throat, and grabbed a hold of it - turning his head quickly and snapping the other dog's neck.

"Your turn." Heero growled out as he leapt for the man. He paid no attention to the light-headed feeling due to lack of blood, and focused only on his task at hand.

****

BANG!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Relena wanted so much to run after Heero, to stop him from going to such great lengths to fulfill his job. He was never harmed, but she always feared that one day there might be someone who just happens to hurt, or even kill him. And even if he was never harmed, he would have killed another person - hacking away even further the last bit of his sanity.

"Miss Relena, you need to get in the car incase there's another assassin. You can watch for him where it's safe." One of her other body guards tried to coat her into the car, where the metal and windows could prevent bullets. "No! I want to make sure he's alright! He's normally back my now. Please, just let me follow him." "No, it isn't safe. We have to wait for Heero's ok." The guard persisted. "Please, just let me -" She was cut off

****

BANG!

"Oh, God, Heero!" The guard yanked her into the car and locked the door behind them to prevent her from getting out. "Heero might've been shot, we have to go to his aid!" Relena spoke frantically as she jiggled the door handle. "Alright, we'll drive around to investigate, but we must do so while keeping you safe. Relena was going to protest, but knew it was as far as she could persuade him. With that, the car sped around the neighborhood to the small alley that the shot was heard from. The car came to a quick stop when a dark object rose from the floor. "Let me out. It might be Heero." "Miss, I hate to say, but it's a dog. The camera in our headlights don't lie. The assassin might be close by, let our men search for him, first." Relena sighed as she watched out the window at the dog.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero had almost reached the man when he heard the gunshot, and felt the pain shoot through his shoulder. He couldn't tell if he was numb from the shot, or the dog. Perhaps both? He watched the ground as he saw his own blood drain down the ally way. He had been closing his eyes when he saw bright lights come around the corner, and forced himself to stand. The car stayed there a while, until finally several men filed out. "You need to catch the assassin! He went the other way!" Heero barked, and growled in annoyance as he went in front of them, only to realize - they can't understand him. The men simply ignored him, and continued past him - knocking him out of the way.

"What are they doing? They can't just knock him over." Relena stated as she opened the door after realizing they didn't lock it, and walked over to the dog. "Hey, doggie, you ok?" She asked as she put her hand out to him. Heero lifted himself once again and looked at her. "Well, at least those idiots did their job." He growled out. Relena withdrew her hand when she heard the growl. "What's wrong?" "I can't speak, I'm not angry." He growled out once again. She narrowed her eyes slightly as she examined his eyes. "For a lab - especially a young one - you sure do have fierce eyes. What all have you gone through?" She asked as she placed her hand lightly on his head. "Stop! You need to get back in the car, Miss Relena! We can't find the assassin, or Hero." The guards came back and shuffled her back into the car. "Wait, the dog." She spoke as she turned to it. He reminded her terribly of Heero, and she just couldn't help but feel they were somehow united.

When she had turned around, he was right behind her, and leapt into the car after her. "Out!" One of the rushed guards spoke harshly as they dragged him out of the car. "Let him back it, he's bleeding!" she spoke - now terrified for the lab. Her white car seats now stained with crimson red. "Fine." They left the door open as they opened their own doors and got in. Heero, for the third time, stood up, and tried to get in the car again - barely succeeding with the help of Relena. He carefully stepped over her and plopped down next to her. He had intended on sitting to stay alert, but his muscles were too tired. He lifted his head and looked at Relena when he heard her shuffling through a box of some sort. "Stay still so I can bandage you, ok?" She asked softly as she began to securely wrap his neck, and used the forceps to pull the bullet out, and bandaged that as well.

"You remind me so much of my Heero." she stated sadly as she coaxed his head into her lap - using her finger tips under his lab chin to lift his head unto her lap bit by bit. "Your Heero? Since when did I become property?" He asked himself as he closed his eyes. The lack of pain - due to the absence of energy - the sweet scent of Relena, and her petting him through his fur was so relaxing.


	2. Chapter 2

Heero woke with a start when he felt himself being lifted around his waist. "Put me down, now." He spoke in a calm warning tone, but it came out as a low growl. He jerked his head when he felt something cover his mouth, and clip behind his head. "The hell?" He spoke to himself as he used his hands - no, his paws, to try to get the tight material off his furry snout. "Knock it off, dog, Miss Relena insisted you stay, so behave before you wind up at the pound." One of Relena's body guards spoke harshly as he whapped Heero's nose. Out of reflex, Heero attempted to back-hand the man, but ended up using his paw to push his head sideways.

Heero felt himself drop to the ground, and have a rope tied around his neck. "Fine, you can walk." The man stated as he gave Heero a firm tug with the rope. He groaned in pain when he felt the rope dig into the chunk of open meat, and walked slowly behind the man. Again, the groan came out as a growl. "Can't you walk any faster?" The man asked - annoyed. Heero just glared at him, and painfully walked faster, now pulling the man. Heero felt light-headed as he walked. The mansion looked to be nothing more than a blur of color, and the ground seemed to coming up to meet him. "Don't fall." The man said, but more calmly as he grabbed Heero by the scruff to stop his fall. Heero growled lowly - this time unheard by the guard - and stood back up.

"Miss Relena, are you sure you want to waste your time on this mongrel? You can always buy a dog from a good breeder, or at least rescue a dog that is more friendly. "If you could be more gentle with him, he wouldn't growl. I still don't see why you won't let me be near him. You're only causing him more pain." Relena scolded the body guard and walked over to him - kneeling next to Heero. "Why does he need a muzzle?" She asked as she started taking it off. "Because he may bite." The man stated back and pulled him away from Relena - earning another growl. "Gee, I wonder why." Relena scolded louder, but not quite a yell, as she tugged the rope from the man's grip. "The dog has a wound around his neck, and you're yanking him around like some kind of felon." The man stayed silent.

Relena carefully took the rope off from around Heero's neck, followed by the muzzle. "Do you need to be carried?" Relena asked softly as she softly placed her hand under his chin, and gazed into the dog's eyes that reminded her so much of Heero. He wanted nothing more than to crawl onto her lap and lay down, but he decided against it. Instead, he turned his head away from her hand, and took a step forward towards her mansion. "Very well, if you insist." She stood up and walked slowly at his side.

"You don't really think he can understand what you say, do you?" The guard asked. "No, I don't think so. I know so." She stated simply and continued to walk next to the dog, but slightly ahead to guide him where to go.

As Heero walked, he again started to feel light-headed. He could feel the blood slowly drip from his fur - no longer having enough to gush out like it was earlier. He sighed - recovery would take a while, and he needed to find the assassin before he found Relena. The only thing he could think of, was to stay near her at every moment. As far as he was concerned, a man could walk up to the front door with a bazooka, tell the guards he's here to give her a gift, and they would believe him. He wished the other gundam pilots were on her security defense, and not with the preventors. Granted, Heero himself is a part of the organization, but he mainly works as Relena's defense - seeing that no one else would really take it as being important now that the world was at peace. He blinked to try to diminish the light headed feeling, but to no avail.

Heero stopped at the stairs that lead to her door. "What's the matter? Can you make it?" Relena asked quietly as she knelt next to him once again. He glanced at her, then looked back at the stairs. "Sure he can make it. If he reminds you of Heero, then he can." The guard nudged him with his foot, and continued every time Heero stopped moving forward. With every step Heero took up the stairs, more blood came. It was like a sponge that had finished dripping, but would still loose water if you squeezed it. Going up the stairs used more muscle - losing more blood. Even though he was bandaged, the medical kit in the car had very thin bandages.

"Leave him alone, Ryo." She stepped between the guard and Heero. "He can't go up the stairs in his condition." The guard sighed. "Look, we need to try to track Heero. The more time we spend with this dog, the longer it will take to find him." Relena looked sadly down at the lab. She understood, but something in the back of her mind told her to help the dog. She felt torn. Relena didn't know if she should leave the dog to look for Heero, or care for the hurt animal, and let Heero wait. She sighed - finally coming to a conclusion.

"Ryo, you go inside and use the satellites to look for Heero, and inform me of any findings. I will care for the dog." She carefully lifted the lab up - ignoring the small growl. "Miss Relena, that dog may not be safe. At least use a muzzle." The guard tried to negotiate - trying to get her to see his perspective - all to no avail. "You guys also thought Heero was too much of a killer to be a guard. Look how trustworthy he was, and still is." She stated coldly as she walked into the mansion - heading to her room where she could tend to the dog's wounds.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero stopped at the stairs. "What's the matter? Can you make it?" He heard Relena's sweet voice ask. He glanced up at her, seeing that she was now to his level, then looked back at the door. He wished that for just this one moment, he could speak. He may be stubborn, but not stupid. Going up the stairs would only worsen his condition. He then looked over at the guard when he heard him speak. "Sure he can make it. If he reminds you of Heero, then he can." Heero felt a sudden push at his hind end, and stepped up on the first step to keep from toppling onto his face. He stopped to end the pain, and to focus his eye sight. Again, he felt the sudden push, and went up the second step. Once again, he stopped. The pain from where the bullet in his shoulder bone had been, and the open muscle on his neck making the pain nerves scream out. Another silent growl escaped his throat.

"Leave him alone, Ryo." He heard the soft tone of Relena's voice become harsh, as her voice traveled behind himself, and the pushing stopped. "He can't go up the stairs in his condition." He heard her say. At that point, he was wondering if she could read his mind. His head turned to face them when the guard sighed. "Look, we need to try to track Heero. The more time we spend with this dog, the longer it will take to find him." What, was he stupid? He was right in front of them! Then again, he wouldn't have thought someone could be turned into an animal, either. It's just in fiction writing that these things happen, right? Heero met Relena's eyes as she looked sadly down at him. He couldn't help but put his ears back slightly. She looked like she was ready to cry. He wasn't afraid to die, so when he heard her sigh, he was prepared for them both to go inside, and let him figure out how to tend to his wounds.

"Ryo, you go inside and use the satellites to look for Heero, and inform me of any findings. I will care for the dog." He was more than surprised when he heard her say those words. Heero growled slightly when she picked him up. His shoulder that had been shot was facing her body, and receiving pressure that only caused more pain upon his shoulder. "Miss Relena, that dog may not be safe. At least use a muzzle." Wasn't safe? Heero made a mental note to show him what wasn't safe, as soon as he had more strength. "You guys also thought Heero was too much of a killer to be a guard. Look how trust worthy he was, and still is." He heard her speak, while he saw the man's form get further away. He turned his head to see where they were going. Relena's room. He has often stood at her door to guard her - ready to go in incase someone broke through her bullet-proof window. But he had never been inside her room, and considered it a rule that he mustn't go in, unless there was an emergency. To hold his mental rule, he started to flip from her grasp.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Relena stopped in front of her door and held on tighter to the lab. "Calm down, there's nothing bad in that room." She had no choice but to put him down. He didn't run like she thought he would. Instead, he laid down in front of her bedroom door. She sighed. "It's alright, see?" She opened the door, and stepped over him. "There's nothing bad in her." Heero rolled his eyes. She was patting her knees. What was he? A dog? Oh, right. He was. He sighed, and closed his eyes. Sleep somehow took over him before he had even begun closing them.


End file.
